charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Virus
Piper: "I keep seeing the word "injected." What did they inject him with?" :Murphy: "Human blood. They were just trying to find a way to combine it with the demon's blood to extract its powers." :Paige: "Powers? Why?" :Murphy: "To inject the serum back into people. Soldiers."- Agent Murphy explains the Virus' origin to the Charmed Ones Created when human blood was mixed with demon blood, the Virus was a result of a United States Government experiment gone awry.Season 8, Hulkus Pocus After finding a demon belonging to the Krychek breed injured in the desert, they managed to capture it and decided to study it. The government then injected the demon with human blood, hoping to try to combine it with the demon's blood in order to extract the Krychek's power and inject it into humans to create super-soldiers, impervious to weapons. : With the blood combined in a serum, the government injected it into a test subject, known as Patient X, but when he was unaffected by the serum, the project was shut down and while deciding what to do with the Krychek, he escaped and the Virus created by the mixing of blood was created and various magical beings were infected. Once infected, through scratching or wounding other magical beings, where blood is mixed, the being will slowly become infected, undergo a transformation into a beast-like, muscular state, gaining immense strength but in a matter of hours, depending on the beings original strength, will revert to their ordinary state and die rapidly. : The Krychek Demon A demon with a distinctive tribal marking on his neck, the Krychek was wounded either either naturally or in battle and wandered into a desert. Unable to protect himself, the demon was captured by an Army taskforce and brought back to be studied. : Being injected with human blood, the Krychek at first displayed no symptoms and while the government tried to figure out what to do with the demon, the Krychek escaped but then the symptoms of the Virus appeared causing him to transform into a large, muscular version of himself. : When this happened, other demons learned of the transformation and sought to harness the power that comes with the transformation by going after the Krychek. The demon then infected another demon when he scratched it on his face. Quickly afterwards, the Krychek morphed back into his normal state and burst into flames. Emrick When an Upper-Level demon known as Margoyle learned that the Krychek mysteriously became immensely strong and virtually indestructable, he ordered a group of demons headed by Emrick to locate and capture the Krycheck. : However, when Emrick and his brood attempted to capture the demon in Magic School, it scratched Emrick, infecting him with the Virus. The Krychek then collapsed on the floor, morphed back into his regular state before bursting into flames. As the demons stood around the Krychek, Billie Jenkins arrived at the school in search of something that would help her find her sister that was kidnapped by demons fifteen years prior. But as went into the school's library, Emrick noticed Billie walking into the room. While she searched books for magical information, Emrick appeared and he lunged toward the young witch, but she was able to knock him to the ground and she held a knife to her throat, demanding that Emrick find information about her sister and then she vanished. : The Virus slowly worked through Emrick's body and when transformed into a hulked version of himself, he tracked Billie to Halliwell Manor where he attacked Billie, scratching her neck. He then retreated back to Magic School, where he succumbed to the effects of the Virus. : When Margoyle returned to Magic School hoping to find the cause of the empowerment to use it on himself, he had a Sorcerer try to study Emrick but Emrick quickly burst into flames after transforming back into his normal state. Billie Jenkins After trying to blackmail Emrick into finding information about her sisters at Magic School, Emrick succumbed to the effects of the Virus and teleported to Halliwell Manor where Billie Jenkins and the Charmed Ones were discussing what caused the Krychek's transformation. : He attacked Billie and scratched her neck before retreating back to Magic School, where he suffered the same fate as the Krychek Demon, bursting into flames. But back at the Manor, Billie began scratching the wound and worrying about infection from the demon. : While she and Phoebe Halliwell were cleaning up after Emrick's attack, Billie soon succumbed to the Virus and transformed into a hulked muscular version of herself and began attacked Phoebe throwing her around the Manor like a rag doll. Piper Halliwell heard the commotion and rushed down and was about to blow Billie up but Phoebe stopped her, telling her that it was Billie. But as Billie tried to attack, Phoebe told Piper to try to blow her up, but Billie was barely affected by the power, only blasting her back into the wall, where she fell to the floor. : Paige Matthews then arrived and the sisters decided to call the Elders for assistance. An Elder appeared to Piper and informed her that what happened to Billie was happening all over the Magical Community, telling her that the Virus didn't discriminate against good or evil and it could infect all all magical creatures, including themselves. Piper asked what they should do and the Elder told her she and her sisters had to find an antidote and that the more powerful a being is, the quicker the Virus consumes them. : As Phoebe was watching Billie, Billie began to shake. Phoebe called for Piper and she and Paige appeared as Billie transformed back into her human self. They then realized that they had to contact Agent Murphy, hoping that Homeland Security could offer them more information about the Virus and a possible antidote. : Paige and Piper orbed to Agent Murphy's office and explained that what the government did created a Virus that was affecting all Magical beings, including Billie. They demanded that he give them information about the demon, how it was found and what they did to it. : He explained that they found a demon in the desert and tried to extract powers from it's blood by creating a serum from a combination of human blood and the demon's blood hoping they could use it on normal people to create super-soldiers. They injected the serum into a man known as "Patient X", but he didn't exhibit any reaction from the serum. The project was quickly shut down and the demon managed to escape. The Charmed Ones Create an Antidote The sisters returned to the Manor and told Phoebe about what they had learned and she realized that the cure could possibly be in "Patient X"'s blood. Piper agreed and said they have to find the patient and convince him to give him some of his blood to create an antidote and fix Billie before she died. Realizing they may not have enough strength and time to get the blood and create the antidote, Phoebe suggested they infect themselves with the Virus by mixing their blood with Billie's. : Although hesitant, she and her sisters proceeded with their plan and woke Billie up and they cut themselves on their hands, mixing their blood with Billie's. They then transformed into hulked muscular versions of themselves and then Leo Wyatt appeared. : The three sisters then began fighting over Leo, but then realized they had to get down to business and locate the patient. The tracked the man to an office building where he was working as a janitor. As they arrived, a demon tried to attack the janitor but the sisters destroyed it and then as the janitor sobbed, asking what they wanted from him. Paige told him they wanted to save magic as Piper said "and us". They then acquired some of the man's blood and created an antidote. : The sisters used it on themselves, reverting them to normal and then proceeded to give Billie the antidote. She quickly recovered and asked what happened. Phoebe explained telling her they found an antidote and gave it to the Elders; everyone, including demons, were then cured of the Virus. References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Charmed Terms Category:Season 8